


The Wind in My Hair

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [26]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, First Day of School, Fix-Fic, Mark of Mastery, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: While Henry, Kairi, and Riku help Roxas out with his first day at storybook High School, Emma tries to encourage Lily to not only join her at the Sheriff's office, but also ask out Rapunzel.  Meanwhile, in the past, Ventus joins the school at the Castle of Departure and makes a couple friends, but things suddenly take a turn, when strange things start going on, starting with Dark Magic messing up Terra's Mark of Mastery.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. LAND OF DEPARTURE HUT — DAY — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          VENTUS, who now looks like exactly the blond version of          

          Roxas, if were dressed like Carlos de Vil, opens a box that      

          sits in front of him.  Inside is a key on a chain that           

          resembles two gusts of wind twirling around an emerald.          

                                                                           

          The key — no, keyblade — itself is black and bronze.  Its        

          handle is off-center.  Its teeth, like a wing.  Both are on      

          the same side.  AQUA and TERRA, both in their mid-thirties,      

          by now, walk up to him and put their hands on his shoulders.     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It’s called the "Wayward Wind."                        

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    The teeth can be flipped, if                           

                    needed, but they still lock into                       

                    place pretty well.  It’s designed                      

                    for a reverse grip, something we’ve                    

                    noticed you prefer.                                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Now that you’re fourteen, you can                      

                    officially begin your training.                        

                                                                           

          Which is absurd, but I don’t make the rules; Nomura does.        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Happy Birthday, Ven!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Ven, Aqua, and Terra walk up to the castle gates.                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Just think.  In two weeks’ time,                       

                    you’ll be able to join us at this                      

                    fine school.                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Although, we’ll probably be your                       

                    teachers!                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I believe you still have to pass                       

                    your Mark of Mastery, first!                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          MASTER ERAQUS comes out.                                         

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS                                       

                    Well, there’s no time like the                         

                    present.                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL FIELD — DAY — PRESENT DAY           

                                                                           

          The STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND, conducted by MISS     

          BREMEN, plays the "Mickey Mouse March."  It includes HENRY,      

          KAIRI, and ROXAS (whose hair is once again dark), all in the     

          drumline.  The APPRENTICE and MOTHER SUPERIOR stand at a         

          podium facing away from the band.                                

                                                                           

          The band is in Summer uniforms.  The podium faces an             

          AUDIENCE, which includes the rest of the town.  Both the         

          band and audience are half-female.  When the band finishes       

          playing — M-O-U-S-E! — Mother Superior takes the stand.          

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    I big thank you to Miss Bremen and                     

                    the marching band for that                             

                    wonderful performance.                                 

                                                                           

          The audience applauds.                                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR                              

                    It is my esteemed honor to welcome                     

                    Mr. Mickey Mouse as our school’s                       

                    new Headmaster.                                        

                                                                           

          The audience applauds again.                                     

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                    Mr. Mouse is the Apprentice of the                     

                    Sorcerer himself, Merlin                               

                    Ambrosius.  The definite article,                      

                    you might say.  Even after his                         

                    master was trapped in a tree, he                       

                    found way to maintain communication                    

                    with him and continue his                              

                    teachings.  And all this, when he                      

                    was abut a boy.  I would know.  I                      

                    was there.  He also continued to                       

                    guard Merlin’s hat for the                             

                    following millennium, protecting it                    

                    from each and every Dark One, as                       

                    they tried to steal it.  He                            

                    personally recruited each and every                    

                    Author and, when one went rogue,                       

                    trapped him inside the Book.  Our                      

                    very own Henry Mills is the current                    

                    author!                                                

                                                                           

          She points her hand toward his direction.  Henry remains         

          stoic, as he is at attention.  EMMA, however, smiles.  Her       

          hair is now shorter, like J-Mo’s cool, new haircut.              

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                    I myself had the pleasure choosing                     

                    the interim Author Pinocchio, known                    

                    in this town as August Boothe.                         

                                                                           

          She smiles, and AUGUST and GEPPETTO return this smile.           

                                                                           

                              MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)                     

                    So, without further ado, please                        

                    welcome Mr. Mickey Mouse!                              

                                                                           

          The audience applauds, as the Apprentice takes her place.        

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                         (to Mother Superior)                              

                    Thank you, Minerva.                                    

                         (to audience.)                                    

                    Yes, my name is "Mickey                                

                    Mouse."  Disney’s wife named the                       

                    character after me.  He wanted to                      

                    go with "Mortimer."  Mother                            

                    Superior pretty much covered the                       

                    past, so why don’t I talk about the                    

                    future?  It is my intention to                         

                    usher in a new era of education in                     

                    our fine town of                                       

                    Storybrooke.  First of all, I                          

                    intend on making our school more                       

                    affordable by cutting luxuries used                    

                    by my predecessor.  He robbed you                      

                    clean.  It was awful.  He spent so                     

                    much of your tuition money on                          

                    himself and not on the school.  I                      

                    also wish to open discussions to                       

                    publicizing the Storybrooke school                     

                    system.  As you already know, I                        

                    have eliminated uniforms, which                        

                    will save you money.  The football                     

                    team’s budget will be significantly                    

                    cut to better fund other                               

                    programs.  Moving on from                              

                    economics, education.  We are                          

                    looking at expanding our Advanced                      

                    Placement and foreign language                         

                    offerings, including offering the                      

                    latter to earlier grade                                

                    levels.  Studies have shown that                       

                    people retain foreign languages                        

                    better the earlier they learn                          

                    them.  I am evaluating our                             

                    textbooks to see which ones need                       

                    replaced.  All this and                                

                    more.  Students, I look forward to                     

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE (cont’d)                          

                    working with you this following                        

                    school year.                                           

                                                                           

          He turns around and nods at the band, then turns back toward     

          the audience.                                                    

                                                                           

                              APPRENTICE                                   

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          The audience applauds.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          The drumline, Henry, Kairi, and Roxas included, set down         

          their instruments, sticks, and harnesses.  Aqua is with          

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Overall, good.  Henry, you were                        

                    slightly late at first, but you                        

                    managed to quickly catch up.                           

                                                                           

          He nods.                                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Kairi, Roxas, you’re still                             

                    attacking too much.                                    

                                                                           

          They nod.  Nearer to the school the audience is in line          

          getting food catered by Granny’s Diner.  Among the catering      

          staff are GRANNY, RUBY, ELLA, and LILY, who has dyed her         

          hair purple.                                                     

                                                                           

          In part of the line, in order, are RAPUNZEL, Emma, SNOW,         

          DAVID, REGINA, ROBIN, ROLAND, August, and Geppetto.  Like        

          Emma, Regina has cut her hair, but hers is a Halle               

          Berry-style spiked pixie cut.                                    

                                                                           

          As she hands him some lasagna, Granny and Geppetto exchange      

          smiles.  At the front of the line, Lily is handing Rapunzel      

          some food.                                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Nice to see you here!                                  

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Well, you know, I just felt like                       

                    coming.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Sorry we can’t get you your                            

                    regular.  It’s not on our catering                     

                    menu.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, that’s okay!  I like what                          

                    you’ve done with your hair!  And                       

                    trust me, I know hair!                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Oh, thanks!                                            

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Yeah, see you around!                                  

                                                                           

          She leaves.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    I know that look!                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What look?                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You like her!                                          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What!?  No!  Come on...When have                       

                    you EVER seen me give that look                        

                    before?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Nineteen-ninety-eight.  In a                           

                    grocery store.                                         

                                                                           

          Lily opens her mouth, but can’t think of anything to say, as     

          Emma leaves the line, smirking.  Rapunzel notices Aqua out       

          of the corner of her eye.                                        

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Master Aqua!                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Rapunzel?  Is that you!?                               

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Yeah, it is!                                           

                                                                           

          She notices Roxas.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Is that —                                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    He...doesn’t remember.  Any of                         

                    it.  His name is Roxas, now.                           

                                                                           

          Rapunzel opens her mouth in shock.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE MAIN HALL — DAY — FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          Eraqus stands at the head of the room.  Behind him, in one       

          of five thrones, is XEHANORT.  Ven stands near the other         

          thrones.  Across from them are Aqua and Terra.                   

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS                                       

                    Before we begin your Mark of                           

                    Mastery, we have some special                          

                    guests.                                                

                                                                           

          Xehanort looks into the rafters, along with the rest of the      

          half-female AUDIENCE, all of whom are standing.  VANITAS is      

          lurking in these rafters, his helmet on.                         

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS (cont’d)                              

                    I would like to welcome...the Royal                    

                    Family of Corona!                                      

                                                                           

          A TRUMPETER blows his horn, and RAPUNZEL’S PARENTS enter.        

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS (cont’d)                              

                    Their Royal Majesties King Frederic                    

                    and Queen Arianna!                                     

                                                                           

          The audience applauds.  A YOUNG MAN enters.                      

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS (cont’d)                              

                    And His Royal Highness Prince                          

                    Varian!                                                

                                                                           

          The audience applauds again.                                     

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS (cont’d)                              

                    Their daughter will be joining our                     

                    fine establishment this                                

                    year!  Please welcome...Her Royal                      

                    Highness Princess Rapunzel!                            

                                                                           

          The audience applauds again, as the YOUNG RAPUNZEL               

          enters.  Ven looks at her.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Huh...                                                 

                                                                           

          Vanitas, again, lurks in the rafters, as the Royal Family        

          takes their seats.  The audience follows suit.                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                         (to Ventus)                                       

                    Hello.                                                 

                                                                           

          Ven does a double take.  Then:                                   

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Are you...talking to me?                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    No, I’m talking to the other kid my                    

                    age that’s down here.                                  

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Oh.  Wait!                                             

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Took you a while, didn’t                               

                    it?  What’s your name?                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Ventus.  But you can call me "Ven."                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I sometimes go by "Raps."                              

                                                                           

          He extends his hand.                                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Well, it’s nice to meet you, Raps.                     

                                                                           

          She shakes it.                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Likewise.                                              

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS                                       

                    And now, not one, but two of the                       

                    keyblade’s chosen stand here as                        

                    candidates.  This is neither a                         

                    competition nor a battle for                           

                    supremacy.  Not a test of wills,                       

                    but a test of heart.                                   

                         (looks at Aqua)                                   

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS (cont’d)                              

                    Both of you may prevail.                               

                         (looks at Terra)                                  

                    Or neither.                                            

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade, and they step back, all the way to      

          the front doors.  He raise it and shoots a bunch of balls of     

          light into the room.  He then traces two circles in front of     

          him.  One with Aqua’s face, one with Terra’s.                    

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS (cont’d)                              

                    Begin.                                                 

                                                                           

          The balls start flying around the room, and both warriors        

          summon their keyblades.  They deflect the balls, shoot           

          attacks at them, and all sorts of things.  Ven leans toward      

          Rapunzel.                                                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Personally, I’m rooting for them                       

                    both to pass.                                          

                                                                           

          Terra starts to get overwhelmed.                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Uh-oh.                                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Terra!                                                 

                                                                           

          She shoots a beam of bubbles at the balls chasing Terra,         

          obliterating them.  Eraqus watches the images of their faces     

          intently.  Xehanort smirks.                                      

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I’m doing so well, am I?                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Just take it easy.  You’re doing                       

                    fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          As she takes off, he swings his keyblade at a ball of light      

          that flies toward him, knocking it toward a wall, where it       

          breaks apart.  Xehanort watches the test unfold,                 

          absentmindedly the fingers of his right hand.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Not bad...                                             

                                                                           

          More balls approach Terra.  Soon, his keyblade starts to         

          glow with a dark, purple and black aura.                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

          She glances at Xehanort, suspicious of him.  He smiles back      

          at her.  She returns her gaze to the test.                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Terra swings his keyblade, and all of the balls in the           

          entire room are obliterated.  Eraqus gasps in shock.             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Yeah!                                                  

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    Did you see that?                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (worried)                                         

                    I did...                                               

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

          She nods in Eraqus’ direction.  In response, Terra looks at      

          him.                                                             

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS                                       

                    It has been decided.                                   

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and the circles spin around.  Aqua’s          

          glows with a brilliant golden-white light.  Terra’s,             

          however, is darkened by the same aura that darkened his          

          keyblade.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS (cont’d)                              

                    Although Terra managed to eliminate                    

                    more balls of light in a single,                       

                    given attack, he did so by using                       

                    dark magic.                                            

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ERAQUS                                       

                    It would seem, without even                            

                    realizing it.  Because of this, he                     

                    has FAILED his Mark of                                 

                    Mastery.  Aqua, however, has                           

                    passed.                                                

                                                                           

          The audience applauds.                                           

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE HALLWAY — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Terra and Xehanort are walking.                                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    What kind of nonsense is                               

                    this?  Even with how well I did in                     

                    my Mark of Mastery, Eraqus won’t                       

                    grant me the rank of Master, all                       

                    because he found some dark                             

                    magic.  It’s insulting.                                

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Darkness is not inherently evil.  I                    

                    myself did not pass my first Mark                      

                    of Mastery.  Perhaps, if I had been                    

                    the one to conduct your                                

                    test...Well, things might have gone                    

                    differently.                                           

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Could you?                                             

                                                                           

          Xehanort takes some time to think.                               

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    I’ll see what I can do.  I’ll say                      

                    this much: Merlin did not conduct                      

                    my passing test.  Someone else did.                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Who?                                                   

                                                                           

          Xehanort does not answer.  He only smiles.  They stop at an      

          intersection.                                                    

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    Go.  Congratulate Master Aqua.                         

                                                                           

          Terra nods and walks away.  From around the corner, Vanitas      

          walks up to Xehanort.                                            

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Well?  What have you to report?                        

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Forty-three years from now, there                      

                    will be a town created by the Dark                     

                    Curse.  Five of the seven Pure                         

                    Hearts will be there.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Five?                                                  

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Including one not yet born.  A                         

                    writer.                                                

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    GOOD...What happened to your voice?                    

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Necessary measures.  I have more to                    

                    report, but you should go.  People                     

                    will wonder where you are.                             

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    You’re right.                                          

                                                                           

          As he walks away, Rapunzel pokes her head around the corner,     

          rather confused.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL FIELD — DAY — PRESENT DAY           

                                                                           

          In an area filled with tables,  Henry, Roxas, and Kairi spot     

          RIKU.                                                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Riku!                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Oh, hey guys!                                          

                                                                           

          They sit down with him.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How are you?                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m good.  Summer has been fun.                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    How’s Lawrence?                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    The same.  But I’m planning a huge                     

                    surprise for our Birthday!                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Ooh, what is it?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    If he told you, it wouldn’t be a                       

                    surprise.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    He’s right.                                            

                                                                           

          Roland runs up to them.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    That was a really good performance!                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Oh, thanks!                                            

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Are those REALLY your band                             

                    uniforms!?                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Well, these are just our Summer                        

                    uniforms.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, our full uniforms are WAY                        

                    cooler!                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    But not literally.  They’re sweaty.                    

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    And THOSE are the ones that you                        

                    wear the hat with.  With the                           

                    feather?                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    And our harness will go under them,                    

                    so you can’t see them.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    You guys are making a VERY                             

                    compelling argument for                                

                    percussion...                                          

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    GOOD!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    You know, Ven —                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DINING HALL — DAY — FLASHBACK           

                                                                           

          Ventus, Terra, and Aqua are eating together.                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    — you should probably be eating                        

                    with some of the kids your own age.                    

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    That’s just the thing.  You’re my                      

                    only friends.                                          

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Aw, that can’t be right.                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah, what about...Rapunzel?                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    We spoke one time.                                     

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Look, if you’re gonna be a keyblade                    

                    warrior, you’re gonna need                             

                    some...uhh...What’s the word?                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Comrades.                                              

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Yeah, comrades!  You’re gonna need                     

                    comrades.  Power in numbers.                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Well, that’s what I have you for.                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    How about this?  Why don’t you —                       

                    after you’re done eating — go out                      

                    on the training course?  There                         

                    should be people there.  Get to                        

                    know them.                                             

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Yeah, you never know when you might                    

                    start a friendship that will last a                    

                    lifetime.                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Ven ponders this.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE TRAINING COURSE — DAY                   

                                                                           

          Ven, visibly bored, is hitting a tetherball with his             

          keyblade.  Nearby, Rapunzel is reading a book.  There are        

          some OTHER KIDS, as well.  Half of them are female.              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    This is pointless.                                     

                                                                           

          Rapunzel looks up.                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Well, yeah.  All this stuff?  And                      

                    you’re just hitting a ball.                            

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I’m out of here.                                       

                                                                           

                              LARGE BOY                                    

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

          A large, white boy, about a year older than Ven, walks up to     

          him.  Behind him are THREE OTHER BOYS, each every bit as         

          smug as him.  One of them wears 3D glasses.  Okay.               

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    What do you want, Biff?                                

                                                                           

          Now it makes sense.                                              

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                    Well, come on.  Let’s be                               

                    real.  You’re just the bastard of                      

                    Master Aqua...and...the failure.                       

                                                                           

          His lackeys laugh along with him.                                

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                    Of course, shouldn’t be SO                             

                    surprised, given his...background.                     

                                                                           

          Rapunzel slams her book shut and storms up to him.               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Is there a problem?                                    

                                                                           

          The other kids start to crowd around them.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                    I don’t know.  You tell                                

                    me...Princess.  I bet your parents                     

                    bought your way here.                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Nobody bought their way here,                          

                    you...butthead.                                        

                                                                           

          I think that’s his word.                                         

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                         (smirks)                                          

                    Now, is that anyway to talk to your                    

                    future prince?                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Please, DON’T flatter                                  

                    yourself.  Your only making                            

                    yourself look more foolish!                            

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Yeah, and, by the way, I’m an                          

                    orphan.  My parents died, when I                       

                    was a baby.  Shows what you know.                      

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                    A princess who...doesn’t know what                     

                    she’s missing out on, and a bastard                    

                    son of failure.  Well, you two make                    

                    a fine pair.                                           

                                                                           

          Rapunzel summons her keyblade — which looks like a frying        

          pan — and readies it, but Ven blocks her.                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Easy...He’s not worth it.                              

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                    Yeah.  So, why don’t you make like                     

                    a tree and get of here!?                               

                                                                           

          There it is.                                                     

                                                                           

                              BOY                                          

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    It’s "leave."                                          

                                                                           

          Biff gasps, as he looks at a ledge.  Sitting on it,              

          is...HAYNER?  Huh.  It’s a small world, after all.  He’s         

          just sitting there, relaxing, looking at the sky.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    It’s "Make like a tree and leave."                     

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                    Is that right?                                         

                                                                           

          Hayner leaps off the ledge and walks up to him.                  

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Yeah.  Which is something I suggest                    

                    you do.  Because, if what you say                      

                    is true, these two may just have                       

                    some head start.  More than                            

                    the...ONE YEAR we’ve been here.                        

                                                                           

          A bell chimes in the distance.                                   

                                                                           

                              BIFF                                         

                    Whatever.                                              

                         (to his lackeys)                                  

                    Let’s go.                                              

                                                                           

          They leave.                                                      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    We could have handled it, though.                      

                                                                           

          She glares at Ven.                                               

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Perhaps.  But then we’d have a                         

                    fight on our hands.  Biff may be an                    

                    idiot, but he packs a mean                             

                    punch.  I learned that the hard                        

                    way.  Put my arm in a sling for a                      

                    month.  By the way, you want to                        

                    talk about people who bought there                     

                    way here...                                            

                                                                           

          He points his thumb behind him, as if he’s indicating Biff.      

                                                                           

                              HAYNER (cont’d)                              

                    Fight breaks out?  He’s not gonna                      

                    be the one getting in                                  

                    trouble.  Even if he started                           

                    it.  Hayner.                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Ventus.  Or Ven.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Raps.                                                  

                                                                           

          They all shake hands.  Ven even smiles.                          

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Emma, Robin, and David are sitting at the counter, waiting       

          for their breakfasts.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (to David)                                        

                    How much longer, do you think?                         

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Hopefully, not too much.                               

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Yeah, we have so much to do                            

                    today.  Digitizing the office.                         

                                                                           

          Lily comes out of the kitchen, carrying three bags.              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Here you go.                                           

                                                                           

          She sets them on the counter.  David and Robin pick up           

          theirs.                                                          

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          He and Robin get up.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ll catch up.                                         

                                                                           

          Robin nods, as he and David leave the diner.                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Is this...really what you want to                      

                    do for the rest of your life?                          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Well, what do you suggest?  Law                        

                    enforcement?                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiles and shrugs)                               

                    Worked for me.  And I didn’t come                      

                    from too different a place than                        

                    you.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Lily looks to her right.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I don’t know...Maybe I just –                          

                         (looks back at Emma)                              

                    You know how I am.  Darkness                           

                    follows me.  Bad luck.  Stupid                         

                    decisions.  I can’t help but feel                      

                    I’d mess up.  Big time.                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You don’t think I ever worry about                     

                    that?  Of the two of us, who was                       

                    the Dark One?                                          

                                                                           

          Lily ponders this.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Maybe it’s not right for you, but                      

                    if you don’t try, you’ll never                         

                    know.                                                  

                                                                           

          The bell over the door rings, and Emma turns her head,           

          seeing Rapunzel enter.  Emma gets up.                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    This is your chance.  I have to                        

                    go.  Think about it.                                   

                                                                           

          As she exits, she and Rapunzel exchange smiles.  She sits in     

          Emma’s place.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    What was that all about?                               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    She thinks I should join her at the                    

                    Sheriff’s office.                                      

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    And?                                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I don’t know, Raps.  I’ve never                        

                    been one for the best of                               

                    luck.  Your usual?                                     

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          Lily enters the kitchen.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Well, I’d give it some thought!                        

                                                                           

          Lily pokes her head through the hole in the wall.                

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I mean, I WILL, but —                                  

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    But what?                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Nothing.                                               

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    So...                                                  

                                                                           

          Lily lifts a frying pan.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    We have extra eggs.  You want any?                     

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          Lily sets the pan down and steps away from the hole.             

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Makes a good weapon, by the way!                       

                                                                           

          Lily steps out carrying a coffee pot.                            

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Eggs?                                                  

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (laughs)                                          

                    No!  Cast-iron’s the best.                             

                                                                           

          Lily takes a cup and saucer out from below the counter and       

          fills it.                                                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    So I’ve heard.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM — DAY                     

                                                                           

          In a room filled with science tables, Snow is sitting at her     

          desk, typing something on her computer, as STUDENTS flow         

          into the classroom, including Henry, Roxas, Kairi, and Riku,     

          who all sit together.  Half of the students are female.          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          The bell rings, and the students calm down.  Snow gets up        

          and walks to the chalkboard.                                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Hello, everybody!  Many of you are                     

                    familiar.  That’s good.  Some of                       

                    you, not so much, but I’m sure                         

                    you’ve heard of me.  For those of                      

                    you who haven’t, I’m Ms. White, and                    

                    I will be your biology teacher,                        

                    this year.  You’ll be learning                         

                    about plants, animals, and                             

                    yourselves.                                            

                                                                           

          Kairi’s head hits the desk.                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Kill me now.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You think that’s bad, what about                       

                    me?  That’s my grandma!                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Ugh...                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Wait...what!?                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Long story.                                            

                                                                           

          Kairi raises her head.                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    A Curse froze time.  Her daughter                      

                    grew up without her and had him.                       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Then he was adopted by the Mayor.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Who is my grandma’s stepmother.                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Okay.  Is that it?                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY, KAIRI, AND RIKU                       

                         (in unison)                                       

                    Hardly.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Ahem!                                                  

                                                                           

          They all look at her.  She starts handing out packets.           

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    Now, I’m going to pass out syllabi,                    

                    then we’ll review lab safety.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE CLASSROOM — DAY — FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          Aqua gets up from her desk, on which are three cups of           

          water.  She faces her CLASS, half of which is female.            

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    There are three basic offensive                        

                    spells that are helpful to                             

                    learn.  That is what we will be                        

                    starting today.  Can anybody tell                      

                    me what these spells are?                              

                                                                           

          No response.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Anyone?                                                

                         (to Ven)                                          

                    I know someone who can!                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (rolls eyes)                                      

                    Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder —                          

                    which is actually lightning, but                       

                    whatever.                                              

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Exactly!  Fire, Blizzard, and                          

                    Thunder.  Now —                                        

                                                                           

          She notices Terra passing by the classroom.                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Hold on.                                               

                                                                           

          She heads for the hallway.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Ven, you’re in charge.  Cast the                       

                    spells on those cups.  But be                          

                    careful!                                               

                                                                           

          And she’s gone.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Yeah, yeah...                                          

                                                                           

          He gets up and walks up to the desk.                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          He summons his keyblade and points it at the first glass.        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Which should I do first?                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Freeze it!                                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          He shoots a frozen fractal from his keyblade toward the cup      

          of water, and it freezes over.  He picks it up and turns it      

          over, tapping the bottom, until a chunk of ice falls             

          out.  The class applauds, as he smiles.                          

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Next, Fire.                                            

                                                                           

          He shoots a couple flames at a second cup.  The water starts     

          boiling.  He signals his classmates to come up.  They each       

          look at the boiling water.                                       

                                                                           

                              CLASS                                        

                    Oooh...                                                

                                                                           

          They sit back down.                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Finally...Thunder.                                     

                                                                           

          He steps back and points his keyblade at the final cup.          

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Stay back.                                             

                                                                           

          He shoots a bolt of lightning into the cup.  It sparks,          

          flies into the air, and crashes down.  Everyone cheers.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Terra is walking away from the castle, when Aqua runs up to      

          him, from behind.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Terra!                                                 

                                                                           

          He stops and turns around.                                       

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Aqua...                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Where are you going?                                   

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I don’t belong here.                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    But —                                                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    I failed my Mark of Mastery.  I’m                      

                    just gonna...see what I can do out                     

                    in the world.                                          

                                                                           

          He touches his forehead to hers.                                 

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    I love you.                                            

                                                                           

          And kisses her.                                                  

                                                                           

                              TERRA (cont’d)                               

                    And Ven, too.  Make sure he knows                      

                    that.  Without revealing –                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah, I know.  I know.                                 

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Goodbye.                                               

                                                                           

          He starts to walk away.                                          

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

          He stops, and she takes out an orange, stained-glass star.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Take this with you.                                    

                                                                           

          He grabs it from her.                                            

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    It’s a wayfinder.  So we’re always                     

                    together.                                              

                                                                           

                              TERRA                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          As he walks away, she tilts her head to the side, in             

          sadness.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH CAFETERIA LINE — DAY — PRESENT DAY         

                                                                           

          Henry, Kairi, Roxas, and Riku are in line.  Roxas looks at       

          the little cups of ice cream, disappointed.  There’s             

          chocolate, and there’s vanilla.                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Do you have any sea-salt?                              

                                                                           

                              SERVER                                       

                    I don’t know where our salt comes                      

                    from!                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    No, I mean the ice cream!                              

                                                                           

          Henry grabs a chocolate.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Just pick something.                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I’ll pass.  I miss sea-salt ice                        

                    cream.  It’s blue!                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We had that in Radiant Garden.                         

                                                                           

          They move on.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL PATIO — DAY                         

                                                                           

          Henry, Kairi, Roxas, and Riku sit down at a table.  The          

          umbrella is already up.  They begin eating.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    So, Roxas, how have you been                           

                    enjoying your first day at S-B-H-S?                    

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (shrugs)                                          

                    It’s alright.  So, you guys                            

                    seriously had to wear uniforms,                        

                    before!?                                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Huh.  The only uniform I’ve ever                       

                    had to wear was my Organization                        

                    coat.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    We had uniforms on Destiny Islands.                    

                                                                           

          Kairi nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I’ll tell you what.                                    

                                                                           

          He takes a bite of his food.                                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS (cont’d)                               

                    Ms. White sure is hot.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    DUDE!  That’s my grandma!                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Right...Now I remember.  Yeah, we                      

                    had that whole discussion.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    There’s just...something about a                       

                    dark pixie cut.                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Alright, then.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    In fairness, she IS "the fairest of                    

                    them all."                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay, enough talking about my                          

                    grandma.  Please.                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (to Roxas)                                        

                    How about your other classes?                          

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Well, so far, it’s just been band,                     

                    science, and English.  I still have                    

                    history, calc, and Spanish.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Ah, Spanish!  Me llamo Enrique.                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Sí.  Y me llamo Carla.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Oh dear, do I need to come up with                     

                    a Spanish name?                                        

                                                                           

          Henry puts his hand on Roxas’ shoulder.                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Es muy necesario.                                      

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    What about you?                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I take French.  Je m’appell Rique.                     

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Ugh, of course...Alright.  What                        

                    have you got?  Help me out                             

                    here.  Obviously your names are                        

                    pretty much translations.                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, my name actually IS                              

                    Enrique.  I’m named after my                           

                    grandpa.                                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    How about..."Roque?"                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    If it works for you, it works for                      

                    me.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Unless my teacher lets me use                          

                    "Rojas."                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Rapunzel enters and walks up to the counter, where Lily is.      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Back for lunch?                                        

                                                                           

          Rapunzel sits down.                                              

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You know it.  Give me whatever.                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You’re feeling adventurous!                            

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Sure, let’s go with that.                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Alright.  Well, we have nice                           

                    hazelnut soup, today.                                  

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    I LOVE hazelnut soup!                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Alright, then!  I shall bring you a                    

                    bowl, right away.                                      

                                                                           

          She heads into the kitchen.                                      

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Say, Lily, when do you get off?                        

                                                                           

          Lily returns with a bowl of hazelnut soup.                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Today’s shift — thank goodness —                       

                    ends just after lunch.                                 

                                                                           

          She sets the bowl down.                                          

                                                                           

                              LILY (cont’d)                                

                    Here you go.  Let me know if you                       

                    want any sandwiches or anything.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She starts to head for the kitchen.  Rapunzel tastes her         

          soup, but it’s too hot.                                          

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Have any plans afterward?                              

                                                                           

          Lily smiles then turns around.                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Not particularly, no.                                  

                                                                           

          Rapunzel blows on her soup then tastes it.  Much better.         

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Um, you can turn into a dragon,                        

                    right?  Care to...give me a flight                     

                    around town?                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You’re not scared of                                   

                    heights?  After spending your whole                    

                    life in a tower?                                       

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Despite whatever version of the                        

                    story YOU may have read, I was not                     

                    in that tower my WHOLE life.  Just                     

                    about thirteen years.  Dark Curse,                     

                    notwithstanding.  I actually                           

                    climbed that thing myself.  You                        

                    see, I ran away from my royal                          

                    duties.                                                

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Alright.  I get off in an hour.                        

                                                                           

          Rapunzel smiles back.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE SKIES — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          In dragon-form, Lily soars through the sky, Rapunzel on her      

          back.  It’s almost like Harry riding Buckbeak.                   

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Whoo-hoo-hoo!  I’ve got the wind in                    

                    my hair!                                               

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’ve got a fire within.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    YEAH!  I feel like I could touch                       

                    the stars!                                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (singing)                                         

                    We’re soarin’, flyin’ there’s not a                    

                    star in Heaven that we can’t reach!                    

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Do a barrel roll!                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Alright, hold on!                                      

                                                                           

          She does a barrel roll.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE RIVER — DAY — FLASHBACK                 

                                                                           

          Rapunzel, Ven, and Hayner walk up to a calm river on a nice      

          day.  She picks up a stone and smiles before skipping it         

          across the water.  It goes about five feet.                      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Not bad...                                             

                                                                           

          He picks up a stone and skips it across the river.  It goes      

          about six feet.                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Ooh, nice!                                             

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Please.                                                

                                                                           

          He picks up a rock and skips it across.  All the way to the      

          other side.                                                      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS AND YOUNG RAPUNZEL                    

                         (in unison)                                       

                    OH!                                                    

                                                                           

          Both Rapunzel and Ven pick up new rocks and skip them            

          across.  Rapunzel then kicks off her shoes and wades into        

          the river.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Careful.                                               

                                                                           

          He turns his head toward the top of a waterfall down the         

          river.  She nods, in response.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Hey, this is nice!                                     

                                                                           

          As she steps back, she trips backward.  Hayner and Ven gasp,     

          out of concern for her.  But she’s fine.  She even laughs.       

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    You should probably get out.                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Yeah, my parents would kill me, if                     

                    they caught me in this river!                          

                                                                           

          She gets up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                    Maybe when they’re not visiting...                     

                                                                           

          She walks toward the bank but stops to feel her pockets.         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                    Shoot!                                                 

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    What is it?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    My keyblade!  It must have fallen                      

                    in the water!                                          

                                                                           

          She turns around and starts looking for it.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                    Oh, where could it be?                                 

                                                                           

          She sees a glimmer in the water and bends down to look at        

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                    No...                                                  

                                                                           

          Ventus kicks off his shoes and walks into the water.             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    You need help?                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Uhh...sure.                                            

                                                                           

          Hayner kicks off his shoes and steps in, too.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Let’s see...                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Hold on!  I think I see                                

                    something!  Down the river!                            

                                                                           

          She dives in and swims after whatever she sees.  Ven and         

          Hayner get out and put their shoes back on.  They pick up        

          her shoes and follow her.                                        

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I think so!                                            

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Good...                                                

                                                                           

          In the shadows of the nearby woods, VANITAS lurks.  He waves     

          his hand, and the current picks up.  The rapids take             

          Rapunzel away.                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Ahh!                                                   

                                                                           

                    VENTUS                           HAYNER                

          Rapunzel!                        Raps!                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          They chase after her.  Ven summons his keyblade and shoots       

          some ice blasts at the water, trying to freeze it.  But not      

          much happens.  Hayner takes notice.                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Here!                                                  

                                                                           

          He extends it out, and she tries to grab it but misses.  The     

          current is still to strong.                                      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Hayner, can you —                                      

                                                                           

          He looks behind him.  Hayner is already running toward the       

          castle.                                                          

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Idiot.                                                 

                         (to Rapunzel)                                     

                    Don’t worry, I’ve got ya!                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He shoots more ice into the water, forming a small               

          glacier.  She grabs on, and he catches up to her and extends     

          his keyblade back out.                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Here!                                                  

                                                                           

          She reaches for it but slips off the glacier.                    

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          The currents sweeps her away again.  Hayner returns, running     

          toward the river with Varian.                                    

                                                                           

                              VARIAN                                       

                    Rapunzel!                                              

                         (to Ventus)                                       

                    Move.                                                  

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I don’t know what happened.  The                       

                    current just picked up.                                

                                                                           

          Varian dives in and swims after his sister, quickly catching     

          up.  On land, Ven and Hayner follow him.                         

                                                                           

                              VARIAN                                       

                    Don’t worry, Raps, I’ve got you!                       

                                                                           

          He grabs on.                                                     

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Thanks, Varian.                                        

                                                                           

          He swims toward the bank, and she gets safely back to land.      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                    My keyblade.                                           

                                                                           

                              VARIAN                                       

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He looks around but is soon swept away by the current.  So,      

          now Ven, Hayner, and Rapunzel chase after him.  Toward the       

          waterfall.  Yep.  He falls over.                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    VARIAN!                                                

                                                                           

          They climb down the hill along the waterfall.  The water has     

          now calmed.  It is also red.  Varian’s body lies in it,          

          lifeless.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                         (sobbing)                                         

                    NO!  No...                                             

                                                                           

          She cries into Ven’s shoulders.  Hayner also comforts her.       

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE RIVER — DAY                             

                                                                           

          Hayner, Ventus, Rapunzel, Aqua, Frederic, and Arianna watch      

          Xehanort pull Varian’s body out of the water.  Rapunzel,         

          Frederic, and Arianna are all crying.                            

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    It’s all my fault...                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    No...                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I shouldn’t have been in there.  If                    

                    I hadn’t told him about my keyblade                    

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    We don’t know what would have                          

                    happened.                                              

                                                                           

          Rapunzel looks at her.                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    We don’t.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    But if I hadn’t been in the water                      

                    —                                                      

                                                                           

                              ARIANNA                                      

                    It’s okay.  I’m not mad.  You were                     

                    just trying to have fun.                               

                                                                           

                              FREDERIC                                     

                    But PLEASE stay away from the                          

                    river, from now on.  We don’t want                     

                    you to get killed, too.                                

                                                                           

                              ARIANNA                                      

                    Don’t worry, sweetie, we’ll get you                    

                    a new keyblade.                                        

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    If the current is picking up, we’re                    

                    going to need to close off this                        

                    river.                                                 

                                                                           

          Rapunzel notices something in the woods.  No —                   

          someone.  Vanitas.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                         (to her parents)                                  

                    We’re...gonna go.                                      

                         (to Ven and Hayner)                               

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          They walk away from the waterfall.                               

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I saw someone in the                                   

                    woods.  Someone suspicious.                            

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Who?                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I don’t know.  But I’ve seen him                       

                    before.  At the Mark of                                

                    Mastery.  Talking to Master                            

                    Xehanort.                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    XEHANORT!?                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CLOCKTOWER — DAY — PRESENT DAY                  

                                                                           

          Lily flies Rapunzel around the clocktower, before landing on     

          the roof of the library.  After Raps dismounts, Lily turns       

          back into a fairy.                                               

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Okay, that was such a RUSH!  I am                      

                    so excited!                                            

                                                                           

          Lily laughs.  A door flies open, and BELLE and MR. GOLD step     

          out of it, both visibly confused.                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    What the Hell is going on up here!?                    

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Oh...                                                  

                         (laughs nervously)                                

                    Hey, Mr. Gold...                                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    What are you doing ON MY LIBRARY!?                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Okay, there is a perfectly                             

                    reasonable explanation: we were                        

                    flying.                                                

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Flying.                                                

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Yeah.  Dragon.  Flap-flap.  Barrel                     

                    rolls.  You know how it is.  Well,                     

                    I guess you don’t.                                     

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    No, not really.                                        

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    What.  What are YOU doing                              

                    here!?  Don’t you have a shop to                       

                    run?                                                   

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Yes, I suppose I probably SHOULD be                    

                    there, now that Henry’s gone back                      

                    to school...                                           

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I...just needed some help in                           

                    library.                                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    And I provided it.                                     

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (laughing)                                        

                    I’ll bet you did.                                      

                                                                           

          Awkward pause.  Oh please, like there’s not a single             

          Rumbelle fic like this.                                          

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Right, then.  We’ll be going.                          

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Yeah.  To the beach.                                   

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Yes.  That sounds great.  Onward!                      

                                                                           

          She hops on her back.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (weakly)                                          

                    Let me transform, first!                               

                                                                           

          She transforms into a dragon and takes off.  Belle turns to      

          her husband.                                                     

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    I actually DO need help around the                     

                    library, though.  So, if you know                      

                    of anybody...                                          

                                                                           

          He nods.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. VENTUS AND HAYNER’S ROOM — NIGHT – FLASHBACK                

                                                                           

          Ventus and Hayner are packing some things into a back.           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    You sure we want to do this                            

                    tonight?                                               

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Something suspicious is going                          

                    on.  And I want to find out what.                      

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Yeah, but...What about Raps’                           

                    keyblade?  She still hasn’t gotten                     

                    her new one, yet.                                      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I’m more than confident in her                         

                    ability to improvise a weapon.                         

                                                                           

          A knock raps on a window.  It’s Raps.  Ventus walks up to        

          the window and opens it to let her in.                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    How did you —                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I’m a good climber!                                    

                                                                           

          Ven looks over the ledge.  The wall is rather smooth.            

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I’ll say!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Wow...You are so cool!                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I try!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Look, maybe some time we could —                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    It would never work out between                        

                    us.  You’re not exactly my                             

                    type.  If you catch my drift.                          

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Okay.  Cool.                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Let’s do this.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE HALLWAY — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Ven, Hayner, and Rapunzel are walking.  Both boys’ keyblades     

          are glowing.  Like Lumos.                                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    There’s a dungeon in the east                          

                    wing.  Nobody goes there,                              

                    anymore.  At least, not that we                        

                    know of.  It’s a place to start.                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I just want answers.  But first, we                    

                    need to go to the kitchen.                             

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I need a frying pan.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE KITCHEN — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Hayner and Ven watch Rapunzel search the kitchen, until she      

          finds a cast-iron frying pan.  She twirls it, before holding     

          it up.                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Perfect.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE HALLWAY — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Ven, Hayner, and Rapunzel continue down the hallway, toward      

          a spiral staircase.                                              

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          They climb down the stairs, which only go one flight.  They      

          then go through a wooden double-door and continue down           

          another hallway.  Halfway down, Ven stops his friends at an      

          intersection.                                                    

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    This way.                                              

                                                                           

          They turn down the intersection.                                 

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Where are we going?                                    

                                                                           

          Another staircase.  They take it.                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    This dungeon is all the way                            

                    down.  I only know about it,                           

                    because I’ve been around this place                    

                    my whole life.                                         

                                                                           

          This staircase is a lot longer than the last one.  A lot.        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Geez, how deep is this dungeon?                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Honestly?  I don’t know.                               

                                                                           

          Rapunzel and Hayner share an annoyed glance.                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Rapunzel and Lily are walking along the beach, the former        

          looking at the sea, in great sadness.                            

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    You know, I could have been a                          

                    warrior, once.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    You?  A princess?                                      

                                                                           

          Rapunzel turns her attention to Lily.                            

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hey, I was second in line!                             

                         (no longer smiling)                               

                    Until my brother died.                                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What, did you use a frying pan!?                       

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (laughs)                                          

                    No, I had a keyblade.  But it did                      

                    look like a frying pan!                                

                                                                           

          Lily smiles.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Anyway, I was allowed to continue                      

                    my training until —                                    

                                                                           

          She stops.                                                       

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

          Rapunzel looks at her.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE STAIRCASE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK           

                                                                           

          Ven, Rapunzel, and Hayner finally reach the bottom of the        

          staircase.  They go through another double-door.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DUNGEON HALLWAY — NIGHT                 

                                                                           

          Another hallway.  Not intersections, this time.  Just            

          torches along the walls.  At the opposite end is a single        

          iron door.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HAYNER                                       

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

          They slowly walk down the hallway, toward the door.  When        

          they reach it, they all take deep breaths.  Hayner and Ven       

          point their keyblades at the door.  They shoot beams from        

          them at it.  After a few seconds, it opens.  They enter.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DUNGEON — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          The room is dark.  They look around.                             

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                         (o.s)                                             

                    What —                                                 

                                                                           

          He steps out out of the shadows, startling them.                 

                                                                           

                              VANITAS (cont’d)                             

                    — are you doing here?                                  

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    We were just leaving.                                  

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Were you, now?                                         

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and the door slams shut.                      

                                                                           

                              VANITAS (cont’d)                             

                    Let me show you what happens —                         

                                                                           

          He waves his hand again, and the keyblades stop glowing.         

                                                                           

                              VANITAS (cont’d)                             

                    — when you cross me.                                   

                                                                           

          He plunges his hand into Hayner’s chest.  The latter gasps,      

          in response, before Vanitas rips out his heart.  It is now       

          the only source of light in the room, and its crimson light      

          fills the whole room.  Its beating, echoing.                     

                                                                           

          BANG!  Rapunzel hits him in the head with her frying pan,        

          causing him to drop Hayner’s heart.  His helmet has been         

          cracked.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VANITAS (cont’d)                             

                    Why you little —                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    NOW!                                                   

                                                                           

          She kicks the heart toward Hayner, who bends down to pick it     

          up.  ZAP!  Vanitas shoots lightning at him, sending him          

          flying.  Vanitas walks toward the heart.                         

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Boom.                                                  

                                                                           

          He places his foot on it.                                        

                                                                           

                              VANITAS                                      

                    Squish.                                                

                                                                           

          The crimson light goes out, and the beating stops.  All is       

          pitch black.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (frazzled)                                        

                    No, not again.  NOT AGAIN!                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                         (equally frazzled)                                

                    Oh, gods...                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Lily and Rapunzel, as before.  Lily looks shocked.               

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    My parents pulled me from the                          

                    school the following day.                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    And that’s when you ran to that                        

                    tower.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Not long after, but yeah.  There                       

                    were...other factors.  I...wasn’t                      

                    unlike you.  Afraid.                                   

                                                                           

          Lily hugs her.                                                   

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Listen, how about this?                                

                                                                           

          She and Lily pull apart.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    You go for a job at the Sheriff’s                      

                    office, and I’ll talk to Master                        

                    Aqua about resuming my training.                       

                                                                           

          Lily looks to her left.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DUNGEON — NIGHT – FLASHBACK             

                                                                           

          Ventus illuminates his keyblade.  Both he and Rapunzel have      

          tears down their faces.  Vanitas is gone.                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    YOU COWARD!  GET BACK HERE AND FACE                    

                    US!                                                    

                                                                           

          Rapunzel grabs Hayner’s keyblade.                                

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                         (under his breath)                                

                    Murderer...                                            

                         (shouting)                                        

                    MURDERER!                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          She points Hayner’s keyblade at the door.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                      

                    Let’s get the Hell out of here.                        

                                                                           

          She shoots a beam of light at the door.                          

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          He shoots a beam of light at the door.  After a few seconds,     

          it opens.  She heads for it.                                     

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Wait.                                                  

                                                                           

          He grabs a jar off a shelf and opens it.  He bends down and      

          brushes the dust of Hayner’s heart into it, before closing       

          it.  Then he, too, heads for the door.  He puts the jar          

          under his armpit and uses his keyblade to slice his finger.      

                                                                           

          He drips some blood into the doorway, and they exit the          

          dungeon.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DUNGEON HALLWAY — NIGHT                 

                                                                           

          Ventus twirls his keyblade around, just like Neal in             

          OUaT-301, and a barrier shimmers over the doorway.               

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    It’s called Blood Magic.  Terra                        

                    taught me about it.                                    

                                                                           

          He slams the door shut and removes the jar from his armpit.      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS (cont’d)                              

                    Noone will be able to get in.  Not                     

                    even with magic.                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Let’s go find somebody to tell what                    

                    just happened.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE HALLWAY — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Rapunzel and Ven run down the hallway, until they literally      

          bump into Xehanort.  They look up at him, mortified.             

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    What are the two of you doing up so                    

                    late at night?                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    A student’s just been murdered.                        

                                                                           

          Ven holds out the jar.                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    This is heart.                                         

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    His heart?  Well, then...                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    It was that man in the mask.  The                      

                    one you were talking to the day of                     

                    the Mark of Mastery.                                   

                                                                           

          Ven nods.                                                        

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Really!?  You don’t say...Well, I                      

                    suppose I’ll have to...check that                      

                    out.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    We can take you there.  Come on.                       

                                                                           

          He and Rapunzel all run off.  Xehanort smirks, then follows      

          them.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DUNGEON — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          The door flies open, and Xehanort, Rapunzel, and Ven peer        

          into the room.  Ven enters, causing the barrier to shimmer,      

          and walks up to where Hayner’s body was.  As in, it’s gone.      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    No, this doesn’t make sense...                         

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Perhaps you shouldn’t have left it                     

                    unattended...                                          

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I sealed the room with Blood                           

                    Magic.  Noone could have gotten in!                    

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    And yet...here we are!                                 

                                                                           

          Rapunzel taps the barrier, and it pulsates, not allowing her     

          to pass.                                                         

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    The barrier’s still there.                             

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Maybe you’re just tired...                             

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    I...AM HOLDING...A JAR...OF MY                         

                    FRIEND’S...HEART!  And his body is                     

                    gone.  Even though it’s impossible                     

                    for it to have disappeared.  WHAT                      

                    DO YOU SAY TO THAT!?                                   

                                                                           

          He exits.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE DUNGEON HALLWAY — NIGHT                 

                                                                           

          Ven hits the barrier with his keyblade, shattering the           

          former.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    You’re in on it, aren’t you?                           

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Me?  No...                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    I SAW YOU TALKING TO HIM!                              

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Yes, and I will look into this                         

                    myself.  But you can’t go around                       

                    making baseless accusations about                      

                    your teachers...                                       

                                                                           

          Ven and Rapunzel look at eachother.                              

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Now, I suggest you get back to your                    

                    rooms before someone thinks                            

                    you’re...up to something.                              

                                                                           

          Ven and Rapunzel run along.  Once they’re gone, Xehanort         

          smirks.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY          

                                                                           

          Emma is copying something down from a paper onto her             

          computer, wearing a pair of glasses.  Lily walks into the        

          doorway and knocks on it.  Emma turns, removes her glasses,      

          and sets down her paper, as she gets up and walks to her.        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well?                                                  

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’ll do it!                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What made you change your mind?                        

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Rapunzel told me a story.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Rapunzel!                                              

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Yes, Rapunzel!                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And?                                                   

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Turns out she’s not too different                      

                    from me.  We’ve both had issues                        

                    with being afraid of failure — our                     

                    own...anxieties that have been                         

                    influenced by bad things that have                     

                    happened to us and kept us                             

                    from...trying to do better.  Trying                    

                    to get better.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, you know what?  You can start                    

                    by helping out with this whole                         

                    digitizing thing.                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, it’s not all crime prevention                     

                    here!  It’s okay, I’ll still be                        

                    here.  Regina’s picking Henry up                       

                    from band practice.                                    

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She takes a seat at a computer, and Emma takes back her seat     

          and puts her glasses back on.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. AQUA’S ROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                             

                                                                           

          Aqua is sleeping in her bed, when a knock on the door wakes      

          her up.  She gets up and opens it.  It’s Ven and Rapunzel.       

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What’s going on?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Ven and Rapunzel are sitting on Aqua’s bed, her frying pan       

          and his keyblade at their sides.  Aqua is standing in front      

          of them, holding the jar and Hayner’s keyblade.                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Okay, and you said you sealed the                      

                    room with Blood Magic?                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    But you’re safe, right?                                

                                                                           

          He nods, and she hugs him.                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          She lets go.                                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    We need to get you out of here.                        

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It’s not safe.  I mean, you think                      

                    Varian’s death was suspicious,                         

                    Hayner just died, and the same guy                     

                    was at both of these                                   

                    incidents?  Plus he was at the Mark                    

                    of Mastery, when Terra failed                          

                    it?  This has me VERY concerned                        

                    about your safety.  We’re leaving                      

                    in the morning.  I’ll train you                        

                    myself.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    What about me?                                         

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I’m sorry, but I cannot do                             

                    that.  It’s likely your parents                        

                    will be pulling you out of the                         

                    school.                                                

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    But if that happens, then all I’ll                     

                    have are my royal duties, and I’m                      

                    not a ruler!  Besides, being a                         

                    princess comes with                                    

                    certain...expectations.                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I wish I could help you, but I                         

                    can’t.  I’m sorry, Rapunzel.                           

                                                                           

          Rapunzel gets up.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG RAPUNZEL                               

                    Yeah, whatever.                                        

                                                                           

          She leaves.                                                      

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    Why can’t you take her with us?                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Because I am not her                                   

                    mother.  That’s not my decision.                       

                                                                           

                              VENTUS                                       

                    And you’re mine!?                                      

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I AM somewhat responsible for your                     

                    well-being.  As long as Master                         

                    Eraqus approves it, I can take                         

                    you.  But with Rapunzel, there’s an                    

                    added layer.  And the safety of a                      

                    princess is...a high priority.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL BAND ROOM — NIGHT — PRESENT         

          DAY                                                              

                                                                           

          The band is clearing out.  Aqua is with the drumline,            

          including Henry, Roxas, and Kairi.                               

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Seeing much improvement.  Very                         

                    good.                                                  

                                                                           

          Regina enters and walks up to them, pushing her way through      

          the crowd.  She waves her hand in front of her face.             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You guys sure work up quite the                        

                    sweat!                                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah, well, it IS a sport!                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I know that!  You ready?                               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Just about.                                            

                                                                           

          Rapunzel enters.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Master Aqua!                                           

                                                                           

          She bumps into a BANDO.                                          

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL (cont’d)                            

                    Oh!  Sorry!                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What the Hell are you doing here!?                     

                                                                           

          Rapunzel pushes her way through the crowd toward Aqua.           

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    I’m here to see Aqua.                                  

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    I’d like to resume my training.                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Training, what training?                               

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Keyblade training!  What else?                         

                         (to himself)                                      

                    How did I know that?                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You do keyblade training!?                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Yeah!  Actually, I’m a Master.                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Well, I think you’d be a better                        

                    teacher then me, then!                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    You could probably train all of us.                    

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Um, sure.  Why not?                                    

                         (to Regina)                                       

                    Is that alright?                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Of course!  Can’t speak for Kairi’s                    

                    dad, but —                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Oh, he’ll be fine with it!                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Okay, then!                                            

                         (to Rapunzel)                                     

                    Rapunzel, meet me outside.  I have                     

                    something for you.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL FIELD — NIGHT                       

                                                                           

          Rapunzel and Aqua are alone.                                     

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    Okay, what is it?                                      

                                                                           

          Aqua takes something out.  A key that looks like a frying        

          pan.                                                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    This!  I found it in the river.                        

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                    And you’ve kept it all this time!?                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    I’ve been waiting to give it back                      

                    to you!                                                

                                                                           

          Rapunzel takes her keyblade back from Aqua.                      

                                                                           

                              RAPUNZEL                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks!                                                

                                                                           

          She hugs her.                                                    

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF DEPARTURE — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Aqua and Ventus are walking away from the castle, carrying       

          their bags.  Xehanort walks up behind them.                      

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Master Aqua!                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (to Ven)                                          

                    Stay here.                                             

                                                                           

          She walks up to Xehanort.                                        

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Is there a problem, Master?                            

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    No, Master.  It’s just a shame you                     

                    have to leave so soon.                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Eraqus granted me a chance to train                    

                    young Ventus out in the field.  Get                    

                    some real-world experience.                            

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Well, that’s                                           

                    wonderful!  Although...                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              XEHANORT                                     

                    Well...it would be a real shame if                     

                    he found out...the truth.  It might                    

                    just...slip off my tongue.                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    You wouldn’t be so...self                              

                    destructive, would you?                                

                                                                           

          Xehanort is visibly perplexed.                                   

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    After all, you would be implicating                    

                    yourself.                                              

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Unless you have a better                               

                    explanation as to how I had such a                     

                    short pregnancy...                                     

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             56.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Xehanort’s at a loss for words.                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (no longer whispering)                            

                    That’s what I thought.                                 

                         (to Ventus)                                       

                    Come on, let’s go!                                     

                                                                           

          She stares Xehanort down before walking away with Ven.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS, AQUA’S ROOM — NIGHT                  

                                                                           

          The door slides open, and Aqua enters, now wearing her           

          coat.  She quickly gasps and clutches her chest.  Xemnas is      

          there, staring out the window like Rachel Duncan.  His hood      

          is down, showing he has long, silver dreadlocks.                 

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Well?                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Don’t.  Do that.                                       

                                                                           

          She lowers her hand.                                             

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What are you doing here?                               

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Awaiting your report.                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    Right.  Roxas...is about to resume                     

                    his training.  As will Rapunzel.  I                    

                    will also be training the current                      

                    Author and the Princess of Radiant                     

                    Garden.                                                

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Is that all?                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It is.  They have welcomed me into                     

                    their town without any sort of                         

                    suspicion.  I’m even working with                      

                    their school.                                          

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Wonderful.  Not even Axel could do                     

                    that.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             57.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    It helps that I have experience.                       

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    True.                                                  

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    What do you hope to gain from this?                    

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    I have my plans.  For now, keep an                     

                    eye on Number Thirteen.  If we can                     

                    him back in my ranks —                                 

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    HE IS NOT YOUR PAWN!  He is my son.                    

                                                                           

          Xemnas turns around.  His face is all to familiar.  It’s         

          Terra’s.                                                         

                                                                           

                              XEMNAS                                       

                    Yeah, well he’s my son too, isn’t                      

                    he!?                                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
